


The (Not-So) Invisible Boy

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Warren, Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Mainly Warren/Nathan, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Trans!Chloe Price, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren Graham is invisible. He knows this and even uses it to his advantage when he can.</p><p>Of course when people DO notice him, he doesn't know what to do. Especially now that everyone suddenly wants HIS attention for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luke Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. The tags are true. Very true. Warren will be getting with like, everyone. Haha xD
> 
> And I'm sorry I'm such GrahamScott trash. I just can't get over this ship.

I smiled happily, well, as happy as I can be during a slightly cloudy day in September. It looked like it was going to rain any time now. As I walked through the campus I tried hard to not be noticed by any of the football players whom were in front of the boys dorm throwing a football around like they always do, with no mind if they were to get rained on or not. All I wanted to do was run into the dorms real fast and grab my flash drive for Max to borrow, she was with Chloe and I told her I’d meet up with her later, but apparently the jocks had other ideas. 

 

I felt something smack into the back of my head, pain shooting through my body and I fell forward onto my knees, feeling the fabric of my jeans rip a bit on my landing, I held the back of my head in pain and felt my face contort. I was so not expecting that to happen. Now I know how Alyssa feels when this happens, which is a LOT for her by the way. She’s pretty sure the universe is out to get her with how many things hit her in the head or don’t, it depends on if Max is there to warn her in time.

 

I heard Zachary and his buddies behind me, laughing their asses off as one ran up and retrieved the ball from where it was a few feet from me. I turned around to glare at them as I stood up and grumbled under my breath, brushing myself off as I continued to walk and tried to control my breathing.

 

“Hey, Warren.” I jumped a bit and turned to see Luke Parker standing there, looking at the jocks with a scowl, “You alright?” I nodded. Luke didn’t look completely okay, his eyes a bit bloodshot, from either crying or smoking I wouldn’t know. But I decided not to ask about it, I’m a nice guy but not nosy like Max.

 

“Yeah! Totally fine.” I snapped, I didn’t mean for it to sound so mean but it came out that way and after it did Luke’s face softened up a bit and he looked at me with a small hint of worry. I avoided his gaze and looked at the ground, grinding my teeth together.

 

“Hey, wanna come upstairs and hang out? Me and the guys are probably going to play video games and probably smoke a bit.” I considered his offer and shook my head, declining, “Or we could just hang out in my room and talk?” I looked at him with confusion and tilted my head, wondering why exactly he would want to hang out with me out of all the people in the world and not his friends or even Justin. He seemed a bit nervous when he asked that and looked me up and down, his cheeks flushing a bit and I cleared my throat.

 

“Uhm. I was on my way to get my flash drive for Max. . . but sure. Why not? Max can wait.” I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. He actually smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him. So I did, we walked into the building and up the stairs and as we passed the map where all our rooms are I noticed on Nathan’s room number there were a bunch of ‘'GAY GAY GAY GAY’ scribbled out as if someone wrote it then Nathan or even Victoria got pissed off and just went crazy with a sharpie. I hummed in thought as I looked at it, wondering why someone would write that on Nathan’s room number and turned my head when I heard Luke call for me to hurry up. I walked towards him and his room and heard a door open down the hall where my room is located. I looked behind me to see Nathan Prescott himself coming out of his room, shrugging on his signature red jacket. He turned his head up towards where I stood and we made eye contact for a few seconds before I was pulled into Luke’s room by Luke himself, last thing I saw was Nathan looking confused.

 

“What was that about?” Luke asked me, scowling. It was no secret that Luke absolutely despised Nathan and was not at all afraid to show it. Hell, more than a few times I’ve seen Nathan and him in a scream feast in the halls that at times turned into actual fist fights but not very often as a teacher normally broke it up before it could ever get to violent. I know being friends with one would cause the other to hate me, which is why I chose to not be friends with either really but a boy was now willing to hang out with me, why wouldn’t I take the chance? All I had as friends were girls and they weren’t the best to talk to about some things. Especially when one of them is your big time crush.

 

“Nothing really. Just. . .awkward eye contact. I never talked to him before.” I lied and looked Luke in the eye and he seemed to be processing what I said before he nodded. I’ve spoken to Nathan before, our conversation was actually. . . pleasent. For it being Nathan Prescott of course. But he wasn’t that big of a douche sometimes. I mean, we only spoke about a school project but I still count it as a pleasent conversation since he didn’t hit or scream at me during it, even if he did glare at me when I went on too long about a chemical.

 

“Just. . . You shouldn’t hang out with him, Warren. Prescott is. . .”

 

“He’s bad. I know. Max and Chloe warn me about him a lot.” I chuckled and Luke smiled as he nodded in agreement. He sat at his desk in the rolling chair and I sat down on the edge of his bed, looking around his room with feigned interest. It was a very boring room, not that many decorations and not at all colorful. The total opposite of my room, my room looked like a damn rainbow compared to his. My walls were covered in nerdy posters and puns and a horror lovers dream of merchandise. His walls had some posters of bands I’ve never heard of, and some I have heard of but hated. Well, hate is the wrong word. . . .Highly dislike. 

 

I could feel Luke staring at me as I looked around his room and when I turned to look at him his eyes seemed glazed over a bit, as if he had zoned out and I cleared my throat, gaining his attention and I just started to talk about whatever, at this point I didn’t care if he cared about what I saw saying. I just wanted to fill the silence with something. And if that means talking about The Avengers and who I relate to the most out of all the Marvel characters then so be it. 

 

While I spoke Luke relocated next to me on his bed and just stared at me as I talked, he didn't look too interested nor too annoyed in what I was saying as he watched me. He just seemed to be waiting. In the middle of talking about Hydra I felt something push up against my mouth, successfully silencing me from talking and I couldn’t help but push back, deepening the kiss. The kiss wasn’t spectacular nor was it a total bust. It was obvious he had kissed before but this kiss didn’t seem anything but desperate and a bit sad. I sighed as we broke apart for a moment and he looked at me as if to ask if he could continue and he must have seen something that said he could as he pulled himself back in and put a palm on my jaw, angling my head for me as he licked at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and allowed him to explore my mouth with as much vigor as he wanted, I kissed back and did the same to him until eventually he was on my lap, grinding down into me and turning into a moaning mess. I pushed him away and he sat up, looking down at me with wide eyes as he pushed me down on the bed onto my back. 

 

His hat was gone, huh. Wonder where it went, I looked off to the side and saw it was on the bed next to me.

 

“Luke. . .” I sighed once again, “We can’t do this.” I couldn’t exactly deny the boner I developed during this as it was straining against my jeans and into his thigh, his was noticeable through his skinny jeans and he frowned.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I just. . . I’m not attracted to you like that.” Hell, we’ve never even spoken before. Why the hell was he jumping on me like this anyways? It mad. no sense whatssoever.

 

“Pretty sure this says differently.” He said as he rubbed me through my jeans. I whimpered and sat up onto my elbows as he unzipped my jeans and stuck his hand into my boxers and pulled me out, making an impressed sound as he slowly stroked me. I cried out as he slid off of my lap, leaned down and took the tip into his mouth, sucking harshly on it, I gripped onto the bedsheets and squeezed my eyes shut. He continued to lick and suck on me as I whined and wiggled on his bed. I was enjoying it openly as I grabbed his hair and threw my head back.

 

I tried not to jump when his door opened but I did and Luke ended up deep throating me as Justin stood there, staring at us with horror and confusion. Luke moaned around my cock and when he looked up and saw me staring in horror at the door he pulled off in one swoop, licking his lips and turning to look at Justin with a pissed off look.

 

“What?” He snapped and Justin just furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to speak but shook his head, turned and walked away. Luke seemed to go into panic mode and turned to me. “I- I made a huge mistake. I’m sorry Warren. . . I gotta. . . .I gotta go.” He pulled my jeans and underwear back up for me and looked at my face for a moment before giving me a small peck and getting up, “Justin!” 

 

I blinked and just got up and made my way to the bathroom, trying to cover up my boner as I did so but it was hard as hell, literally and figuratively. I ran into Nathan as I walked into the bathroom as he was coming out and he just stared at me with distaste and didn’t make any sort of move to get out of my way and looked down to where my hands were covering my crotch. He raised an eyebrow at me and continued to look me up and down, I just gave him a smile and chose to ignore the fact he pretty much checked me out, he stepped out of my way and I hurried into a shower and started to get undressed. I could hear Nathan scoff and leave the bathroom.

 

I sighed in relief and turned on the shower, feeling the warm water begin to cascade down my back and I grabbed my length, beginning to stroke it quickly. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Luke’s mouth wrapped around it once again but instead of Luke now on his knees in front of me it was Nathan as I opened my mouth in a silent scream as I came onto my hand, still stroking quickly and thrusting my hips into it.

 

Once I came to and realized what I just did I froze and watched as the cum got washed away by the water, swallowing thickly. Did I just imagine Nathan doing that to me? I looked down at myself in horror and shook my head, running my hands through my hair that honestly needed to get cut soon before it went crazy and just whimpered in confusion. Why would I imagine Nathan of all people? I just had Luke, who is not at all bad at sucking dick doing it and I had to think of the most unattainable person in this entire school, except for Max. She has friend zoned the hell out of me and I wouldn’t be surprised if she was in love with Chloe. I sighed and got dressed once again, stepping out of the shower and standing in front of the mirrors, since I had no towel I dealt with my dripping wet hair the best way I could, I shook my head when I stepped out and heard someone behind me yell in anger. I turned to see Nathan standing there holding up a towel as to protect himself and I gave him a smile as to say sorry.

 

“What the fuck Gayram? Goddamn. You couldn’t wait until I decided to make my presence known and given you the damn towel?” He seethed and I laughed nervously as he handed me the towel.

 

“You. , . you brought me a towel?” I asked, confusion evident in my voice and Nathan turned his head, cheeks flushed a bit and he nodded.

 

“Yeah. So the fuck ever. I noticed you didn’t have one and waited until you were done jacking it to come back in and give it to you.” Now it was my turn to flush as I rubbed at my hair, trying to dry it the best I could and tried to ignore what he said and cover my face from his gaze. I didn’t want him to know I was doing that, but I knew he would since I did run into a shower with a major boner. “What did Luke do to make you all hot under the collar anyways?” Nathan asked and I pulled the towel off my head, knowing my hair is everywhere now but not caring at the moment as I squinted my eyes at him in slightly as a defensive feeling came over me.

 

“Uhm. Why do you care?” He shrugged, looking away and shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“I just. . . you don’t seem like the gay type?” He said even though it sounded more like a question and I deadpanned, giving him a ‘'Really?’ look, “Oh, no. There it is. I can see it now. The sassiness in that one look has proved me wrong.” I couldn’t help but laugh at that and he seemed to smile a little as well.

 

“Well. I’ll take that as a compliment then,” I wiped at my eyes from laughing so hard with a smile still spread across my face, “I gotta get going, Nathan. I’ll see you later?” I really had to go see Max and Chloe now, I could feel my phone going off in my pocket and I know how pissy they both can be when I’m late. Nathan’s smile vanished and I was honestly sad to see it go, I liked his smile.

 

“Oh. Well. Okay. Sure.” He said, suddenly looking distant as he came up to me, handed something to me, then proceeded to turn and walk out of the bathroom. I had to follow of course so I ended up walking by him until we split off into our separate rooms, I looked back at him to see that his door was already open but he had also stopped to look back at me and he glared at me before stepping into his room and slamming the door. I stepped in and shut my own door, deciding to brush my hair, grab the flash drive, and go. I didn’t think much into Nathan’s glare since he glares at everyone, and plus, I did get a smile out of him. 

 

Once I had everything I headed back out of the dorms, taking two steps at a time going down the stairs and ran across the yard, not wanting to interact with the jocks once again, thankfully this time my invisibility paid off. Once I got to the parking lot I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding and smiled as I climbed into my car and began to make my way to Chloe’s, deciding to try and push everything that happened in the past hour to the back of my mind and just try and enjoy my time with the girls.

 

I just hope they don’t ask too many questions.


	2. Max Caulfield and Chloe Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I was expecting about hanging out with the girls was not at all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am continuing this :D Because I have an idea for this story!
> 
> I just love GrahamScott too much, there is not much else to say tbh.
> 
> And also Warren is my ship whore tbh in this game. Haha xD

What I was expecting about hanging out with the girls was not at all this.

 

Chloe had left a bit ago, saying Rachel needed something or she needed Rachel, I’m not really sure, and that she’d be back in a few hours. Max seemed to visibly deflate when the bluette left and I felt really bad. Everyone knew that Chloe was in love with Rachel but Rachel was with Frank and it seemed they were pretty happy, I mean; She keeps it a secret from Chloe but I understand why, Chloe can be a bit. . . .intense. 

 

The way Chloe speaks about Rachel, it’s obvious she is in love with the redhead. And of course, Max was in love with Chloe and I was. . . maybe in love with Max? At this point I feel like maybe it was just a small crush that I’d outgrow soon, I can already feel it beginning to fade and something else towards Nathan beginning to grow, though what I have no idea. All I know is that I’m actually a bit happy whenever I see the dirty blonde haired boy.

 

“I want to practice kissing. . .with you.” Max managed to say with confidence and I stared at her with wide eyes, mouth a bit agape as I looked at her. “I want to not be a total loser when I kiss Chloe. I want to have some idea on what to do, you know? And why not with you? You’re like, my best friend other than Kate. And I doubt Kate would want me to kiss her.” I nodded, still not believing that she was telling me this and wanted to try it with ME of all people. She knows I have a crush on her. I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my mouth to object to this entire idea but when I looked at her and saw her giving me puppy dog eyes I couldn’t say no. I just had to make sure not to push it any farther than she wanted me to.

 

I chewed on my lip a bit, still pondering if I should really do this. I mean. It just wouldn’t be right to kiss Max, but she seemed persistent as she sat herself closer to me and looked me in the eye, already seeming to expect the kiss. 

 

So I did it. I leaned in and pressed my mouth against hers gently, wanting to start this off slow and not scare her off, which I highly doubt I could, seeing as she had asked for this kiss. The spark I hoped would be there when I finally kissed her was nowhere to be seen or felt. I didn’t want to show my disappointment in that fact so I just continued to move my mouth against hers, feeling her begin to join in on the kiss after some initial shock and place her hands on either side of my neck, holding me close as I twisted my body to get a hold of her waist. She allowed me to do this and even deepened the kiss, seeming to gain some more courage as time went on. She pulled back for a moment to catch her breath and stared at me for a few moments, furrowing her brows.

 

“Wow. . . You’re a good kisser, Warren.” She breathed out and I just smiled.

 

“I practice.” I was not going to tell her how just 2 hours ago I had a guy all over me, making out with me and sucking my dick. That is not really something you want to discuss with just anyone. Max just chuckled softly and looked away from me, brushing some hair behind her ear and even blushing a bit as she touched her lips then sighed as her hand dropped to her lap.

 

“I just had to fall in love with someone who loves another.” She said softly and I frowned, I could relate all too well to that. I mostly fell in love with unattainable people, hers at least are also stuck in their own blindness of how wonderful another person is and don’t straight out not like you like that. She could always help Chloe see that she was missing out on something amazing with her. I could also help in my own way I suppose.

 

“I know Chloe likes you too. . .maybe if you made her jealous it could cause her to see how much she likes you? Just an experiment to see if she feels anything for you.” I said and Max stared with curiosity about the plan and a bit of intense concentration as she looked me over.

 

“Would you help me?” She asked and I was taken aback, surprised she would want to use me out of all the other choices she had, anyone would love to play fake girlfriend or boyfriend with her. I decided to try and make up something so I wouldn’t get between all of this.

 

“Well, you see. I’m a guy. Meaning she would assume you’re straight and not even bother with being jealous, well she might but whatever. . . If you did this with another girl then I can see her getting more jealous though.” I explained and Max seemed to understand my clearly made up logic and smiled a bit as she looked around Chloe’s room. She suddenly stood up and grabbed my shoulders with a huge smile across her face. I’ve never seen her so excited before.

 

“You’re a genius, War!” She said then grabbed her bag from where it hung on the back of the desk chair and waved to me as she left the house, leaving me alone in Chloe’s bedroom with Joyce and David downstairs. I’ve never been alone with them in the house so trying to leave alone would be a bit awkward but I jumped up nonetheless and ran out of the house, yelling a quick goodbye to Joyce and David as I went past them and earning a chorus of confused byes from them and jumped into my car, wondering why Max didn’t ask for a ride, she must have known I was going to leave after her. I shrugged as I didn’t see her anywhere anymore and decided to go to the lighthouse on the hill outside of town. That place was always calming and I really needed to process everything that happened today and it would be the best place to just enjoy the weather and try to comprehend why I was suddenly so. . . available? Like, I never realized before how lonely I was in the romance department before today.

 

On my way to the lighthouse I noticed, when I passed the beach, that Chloe was at Frank’s RV trailer with Rachel, they seemed to be talking heatedly about something and even appeared to be getting a bit hostile. I slowed down a bit and watched as Frank and Pompidou came out of the trailer with Frank yelling at Chloe who eventually just pulled out a gun and pointed it at the three of them. I stopped my car and jumped out, running towards the beach and coming up behind Chloe yelling her name, she turned to me and I noticed there were tears streaming down her beat red face.

 

“Warren? What the fuck are you doing here? Go away!” She came up to me, looking back at the others who either looked terrified, pissed off, or were growling as they tried to pounce towards us but was held back by Frank.

 

“Me? What the fuck are you doing here?” I asked, grabbing her shoulders and she seemed to just fall against me as she started to cry and I stood there, looking at Rachel who just looked sadly at Chloe and shook her head before grabbing Frank’s arm and leading him back into the RV as she whispered frantically to him. That was probably the closest I’ve been near Rachel Amber. She has always been an oddity, able to go from group to group and fit in wherever she went. Stella has told me before that her and Jefferson had an affair but it was a quickly forgotten rumor as Jefferson shot it down quickly and no one ever heard any more about it.

 

“Rachel is fucking Frank!” Chloe cried out and held on to me as if her life depended on it. “Why the fuck would she betray me like this? I thought she loved me. She saved me, Warren. I love her.” Chloe hiccuped and I sighed, rubbing her back as she looked up at me as if for answers and I had none and felt helpless as tears kept pouring from her now bright blue eyes.

 

“Come’on, Chloe. Let’s go get shitfaced.” I could feel Chloe smile against me as her head was once again buried in my chest and she brought her head back up, wiping at her face and nodding as she tried to make herself look more presentable.

 

“Sounds good, nerd. Let’s go to one of those stupid Vortex Parties and get wasted.” I looked out at the horizon and noticed the sun was making it’s way down by now and shrugged, deciding why not. It’d be a great way to try and push everything that happened that day to the back of my mind, I can go to the lighthouse later. “Hell, I’ll even help you get laid.” She finished and I snorted a bit, ignoring the look she gave me as she followed me to my car, leaving her truck at the beach it seems and climbed into my car, leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes. “I’m actually really happy you showed up when you did. . . .Max is right, you really are a good guy.” Chloe looked at me and I smiled at her, nodding. 

 

“I try to be.” I said as I started the car and started my way towards an old barn that apparently they hold their parties now. Chloe messed with the radio on the way there and eventually we ended up listening to Linkin Park as the rest of my music taste sucked ass according to her.

 

Once we got there she stopped me before I stepped out of the car. “You know Warren. I’ve been thinking. . . . I really don't like being a girl.” She frowned as she looked over at me and I couldn’t help but see more tearing forming in her eyes, “I. . . I think I’d prefer using male pronouns for now on. . . if you don’t mind?” She-HE said and I nodded, giving him a smile and he grinned back, pulling me into a hug and even nuzzling me. “I decided about a week ago. I looked it up and apparently it’s totally fine to do this! You’re the first person I decided to tell. . .” I felt honored he would tell me first, though a bit confused why he didn’t talk to Max about this, Max was his best friend. “I mean, I have some stuff I need to do of course, but I feel like being a guy would fit me better? I don’t know. . . .maybe then Rachel would finally like me if I had a dick.” My smile vanished as I looked at him and sighed, wishing so badly he would already see how much Max loves him. And that having a dick isn’t everything.

 

“Well. I know someone who does love you?” I managed to say and Chloe just turned to look at me with confusion, opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head.

 

“Let’s. . . let’s just go get drunk, okay Warren?” He said, sounding a bit distressed and I nodded, getting out and following him into the party where, as soon as we stepped in, we were almost deaf. I winced as the music actually made my heart hurt a bit and tried not to think about it as I followed Chloe through the crowd of people. He started to jump around and dance with a few people, laughing happily as people danced back and even groped him a bit, though he smacked their hands away and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the bar while still shaking his ass in motion with the beat and ordered a few drinks as he danced against me. Once the drinks were in front of us everything became a blur. After awhile I couldn’t remember what was up or down or what gender anyone was after about. . . .I don’t even know how many drinks.

 

All I know is I ended up in my car with Chloe on top of me, biting and grinding against me as he held me in a strong grip. From how drunk I was I couldn’t help but do it all back, enjoying what was happening maybe a bit too much.

 

Time passed and now Chloe was on my dick, moaning as he rose up and down on it, I couldn’t comprehend anything that was happening and could only hope to god I was wearing a condom. I really wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen tonight, now I had even more to think about the next morning, but for now I may as well enjoy it and maybe not regret it the next day. I will of course, but with how foggy my mind was right now I didn’t give a flying fuck.

 

“Didn’t realize this is what you meant by me getting laid.” I drawled and Chloe laughed and rolled off of me once we were both spent and he turned to look at me.

 

“War. . . this is just a fling, kay? I don’t want nothin’ from you.” Chloe explained and I grinned.

 

“Good. Because. . . because Max loves you a lot. And this would break her heart.” I whispered, almost dramatically and Chloe barked out a laugh.

 

“Nice one. But that there is a joke. . . right?” Chloe asked, now sitting up and slowly getting dressed. He kept looking out the windows as if to not be seen as he did so. I nodded, rubbing my face.

 

“She does though. She loves you so much and it kills her to see you fawning over Rachel Amber.”I didn’t mean to make Rachel’s name sound so bitter falling from my lips but it came out that way and Chloe turned to look at me then shake his head. 

 

“Yeah. . . .Maybe. . . I don’t know. I need to talk to her.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he crawled into the back seat. “I’ll discuss it with her in the morning. I’m going to sleep in your car.” He turned to me and glared, “Don’t you dare even TRY driving mister. I’m watching. . you. . . “ He finally fell down and went to sleep, making me laugh a bit and pull my pants up. I decided to get out of the car and go and try to find some water. Maybe coffee. 

 

As I got out of the car I noticed kids drunk off their asses laughing and making out in the parking lot, some didn’t seem to be too buzzed as they just watched the really drunk people with disgust and a bit of amusement. I hummed in thought and ran into someone, laughing a bit as I looked up at them, still trying to balance myself but I didn’t need to as I was grabbed and pulled up towards them, seemingly on instinct.

 

“Warren? Are you drunk?” I heard them ask and I laughed, nodding.

 

“Of course. What else do you do at parties? I mean, I’ve sobered up a bit and now I just want some coffee or water for me and Chloe butttt, hey. Wanna help me?” I finally processed who was standing in front of me and grinned. “Nathan!” I squealed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, nuzzling him and he was so warm, I couldn’t help but get closer to him.

 

“You’re here with Chloe?” He showed his obvious distaste and I scoffed, waving a hand at him as I lifted my head away from the heat.

 

“Yesss. Now help me. She is way more drunk than I am. I only drank half what she drank. . . okay. Maybe like 2 drinks less but whatever.” Nathan sighed and grabbed me, leading me towards his car and I struggled a bit. “Hey hey hey. I can’t just leave Chloe in my car.” I said, and Nathan groaned.

 

“We’re going to get some coffee, you idiot.”

 

“Rude.” I said, pouting and Nathan seemed to glance quickly down at my lips before returning my gaze and proceeding to roll his eyes and climb into his truck, waving for me to get in and I did so. I struggled a bit to get the seatbelt on but eventually got it and hummed in content as Nathan started the truck and drove. 

 

Without realizing it I fell asleep in his truck, being awoken by the jolt of the truck when we arrived at Two Whales diner. I groaned as Nathan motioned for me to stay and a few minutes later he came out with three coffees, handing me one and putting one.in the cup holders, holding his own coffee for himself as he once again made his way back to the party. I watched him as he drove this time, sipping at my coffee and just watching how the moonlight just seemed to make him look almost supernatural. I blinked a bit, trying to figure out if Nathan was really real as he looked so beautiful in the lighting and there was no way someone can look so good with their hair sticking off in different directions and with a bit of puke on their. . . oh dude, Nathan had puke on him, and I hugged him. Gross.

 

This is what Max would call the ‘'Perfect Shot’ and I hit myself for leaving my cellphone in my car, frowning a bit and chewing at the inside of my cheek, maybe it was for the best, as I highly doubt he’d like having a picture taken of himself covered in puke.

 

“Hey Nathan. . . “ He glanced at me for a moment before humming in acknowledgement. “Why. . . .why are you so nice to me?” I asked, honestly curious as this was the second nice thing he has done for me, just in one day too. I really wasn’t use to being taken care of like he does for me. Even the small things like getting me a towel and getting me coffee has made me a bit flustered. It’s probably because my parents from a young age, thought I was capable of doing my own stuff and just worried about my school grades and not much else. I did pretty much everything for myself once I turned 7 and my father thought I was already a man and a little genius. 

 

Nathan seemed to tense at the question as he began to tap on the steering wheel and finally, after seeming to struggle with something, just shrugged and left it at that. I didn’t dare pry anymore as I, even drunk as hell, knew not to prod too much into the life of Nathan Prescott. Even if it was a question concerning yourself. 

 

We finally arrived back to the party and he dropped me off next to my car where, when I looked in, saw Chloe still snoozing quite cutely. I grinned and turned to say goodbye to Nathan but he had already driven off, leaving me alone and I shrugged, climbing into the car and successfully not spilling the coffee everywhere, waking Chloe up and presenting him with the treasure. He cheered for me then took one of the coffee’s, drinking it happily and thanking me. I decided not to mention Nathan as I knew how much he hated Nathan. Now that I think of it, a lot of people don’t like Nathan at all. I furrowed my brows as I thought of that and shook my head. No, I like him. Victoria is his best friend. Kate and Max show no hate for him really. And Hayden is Nathan’s other best friend. He has people who care, even if just a little.

 

“You know Warren. If I end up pregnant, I’m going to kill you.” Chloe deadpanned and I nodded, smiling.

 

“I wore a condom!” I announced as I noticed it on the floor of my car, a bit disgusted as I picked it up and threw it out the car window. Chloe laughed and pointed at my face, “What? Even if it is my own cum it’s still gross.” I grumbled and continued to drink my coffee, sharing jokes and stories with Chloe, even telling him about Luke.


	3. Brooke Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Porn-fest continues! But this time! PLOT WITH LIKE, NO PORN? WTF? :o
> 
> But seriously; Brooke loves Warren, but Warren is just NOT that into her, get a clue woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the lateness of this chapter and the fact that it is terrible and probably no one wants to read this weird porn filled story I had planned. But I have no excuses except I’ve been sick and lack of motivation sucks. :P 
> 
> Next chapter SHOULD be Kate. Idk yet. Depends. 
> 
> ALL SPELLING MISTAKES ARE MINE. NOT AT ALL BETA READ.
> 
> Also; I dont own any of the characters or the game. If I did it wouldn't have two measly endings and GrahamScott would be happening in the background of the Lesbian Armada. (Chloe/Max/Kate/Victoria)

“Warren?” I turned my head slowly, trying to ignore the pain in my head from last night as I forced a smile to Brooke who just tilted her head at me with amusement.

 

“Wow. You have such a hangover right now, don’t you?” She asked and I had to nod, feeling a bit embarrassed as she just began to chuckle at my expense. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you had a good reason to get pissing drunk a night before a big test.” She said and I froze, suddenly remembering that today was Wednesday and Ms. Grant had a huge test planned for all of us to review what we went over the past two days.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah, Fuck. I fell asleep while studying last night and I’m not at all confident in myself right now.” She said while taking a seat next to me on the outdoor table and sighing as she opened up a textbook. I dug through my bag and pulled out a bunch of notes, pushing my breakfast out of the way and displaying the notes everywhere. We started on studying quickly and started to quiz one another. Brooke handed me some aspirin she had in her bag and I thanked her, relief evident in my voice.

 

During our study session I noticed Brooke edging towards me until she was almost in my lap as she leaned over me to point something out in the textbook. She lifted her head and blushed at how close our faces were. I couldn’t help but look down at her lips then back up, as soon as I did she closed the gap and kissed me softly. I felt some of my tenseness escape and couldn’t pull away, even pushing forward a bit and I could feel her smiling into the kiss and a hand came to rest on my cheek. I closed my eyes and began to imagine myself kissing Nathan and couldn’t help but deepen the kiss even more. She pulled back with half lidded eyes and a small smile still on her face. Suddenly I tensed up as I realized what I just did and slid away from her.

 

“Warren? Are you alright?” I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate and I shook my head, laying my head down on the table and mumbling to myself over and over again to not do this right now. I felt Brooke put her hands on my shoulders and started to say something but I couldn’t process what she was saying, I lifted my head and noticed my vision beginning to blur. I whimpered and shut my eyes. It finally began to fade and I could catch my breath. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking at Brooke with a frown.

 

“I’m so sorry Brooke. I just. . . “

 

“Listen Warren. . . it’s fine.” She looked crestfallen and I couldn’t allow her to be like this, “I know you don’t like me. Which is fine. Just. . . fine.” I shook my head.

 

“But I do like you Brooke. . . just not in the way you like me.” I managed to choke out and Brooke nodded.

 

“Figured. . . I just thought maybe. . . since Max and Chloe are together now. . . But I can see now that I’m not your type. . . .but would it be too much to ask if maybe. . . maybe you can be my first?” I was taken aback as I stared at her and tilted my head in confusion, “I know you don’t like me like that. But I want my first time to be with someone who isn’t a total and complete ass, you know?” I nodded, turning away and chewing on my lip. I could at least do that for her, if nothing else. 

 

“Of course, Brooke. I’d be honored to be your first.” She smiled at me then stood up, collecting her stuff before giving me a kiss on my cheek. “See you later then?” I asked and she nodded.

 

“My room? About 8?” I agreed and she went on her way, not looking happy nor too sad. Better than nothing I suppose. I sighed and turned to find Luke sitting across from me. I jumped a bit and stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“Luke? Hey!”

 

“Listen, Warren. What I did yesterday was. . . quite frankly, pathetic. Justin and I were having a bit of an argument where. . . “ Luke sighed and rubbed his face, “That pretty much I couldn’t get with anyone else even if I tried, alright?” I nodded, squinting my eyes a bit, “And he broke up with me JUST so I could do it. He said he got to choose who I went after. And he. . .well, he chose you.” I stared at him and blinked slowly, “You are probably the most heterosexual guy he has met is what he said. He almost had me go after Nathan but he knows how much I hate that douche so he chose you instead.” Luke shrugged. “Apparently you’re not as straight as he thought.” At this Luke smirked and I blushed a bit.

 

“If anything, I’m bisexual. I really like any gender.” I said and Luke nodded.

 

“That’s more Pansexual. But I see what you mean.” Luke then stood up, “But anyways, I just wanted to explain why everything that went on between us happened in the first place. Hope this doesn’t make us. . . awkward or something.” I shook my head, waving a hand at him.

 

“Not at all. See you later in Ms. Grant’s class.” I said and he nodded, smiling at me and waving as he pushed his hands into his jacket pockets and jogging off towards where Justin was. As soon as he got to Justin, the skater pulled the shorter darked hair male into an embrace and gave him a kiss. I smiled at them, feeling a bit of jealousy. Not for either of them, just their relationship in general, I’d love to be with someone with no shame involved. I collected all of my stuff and decided to go to my dorm to pick up a few things for class. 

 

I decided to be a bit slow about it since my head felt like it was going to explode any second now, even with the aspirin Brooke gave me. And that class didn’t start for about 2 hours. I felt someone walking behind me and tensed up a bit, hoping desperately that it wasn’t one of my favorite people, Logan. They came up next to me and I glanced over to see Nathan there, glaring down at the ground as if it had offended him greatly. At times I couldn’t help but compare him to Draco from the Harry Potter series, the slicked back do and always dressing fashionably with a ‘'I-act-like-I-don’t-Give-A-Fuck-but-I-actually-do’ attitude. 

 

“Hey Nate.” I said and felt my throat constrict at what I just called him, he lifted his head and looked at me with confusion for a moment before shaking his head and his scowl once again returning.

 

“Warren.” He hissed, “I need to talk to you about last night,” I somehow knew that was happening, now I wonder what exactly went down while I was pissing drunk other than sleeping with Chloe.

 

“What about it?” I asked, looking forward as to not not trip and embarrass myself or make my headache worse. 

 

“You do realize you slept with Caulfield’s girlfriend, right?” He asked and I nodded, wondering why he would know that. “Don’t give me that look, Graham. I know what a drunken one night stand looks like.” He said and I nodded quickly, eyes widening and Nathan put a hand on my arm, stopping me in my tracks and turning me to face him. “Just what exactly is going on here? You use to be the nerd no one thought twice about and you’ve already got your dick touched by both Luke, Chloe and with the way Brooke looks at you it won’t be long til that bitch gets a piece of you too. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if Max DID pity fuck you.”

 

“First off, Prescott, Why the hell do you care? And second of all, tonight is when Brooke will be getting a ‘'Piece of me’ because she doesn’t want to lose her V-card to some asswipe here at this bullshit school.” Nathan took a step away from me and looked around everywhere but at me, making me grind my teeth in irritation. “What?”

 

“I don’t fucking know.” Nathan seethed angrily, but it didn’t seem to be at me, mostly at himself, before turning and walking away too fast for me to even bother going after him. I sighed deeply and just decided to push that interaction to the back of my mind and continue on my way and try not to think about it, I had something else to do. Nathan stopped shortly and turned back to me and seemed to fight with something before coming back up to me and making me stop, I glared at him a bit and he seemed to soften his features up. “Warren. . . ’m sorry. I just. . . .I need to ask you for a favor but like. . . “ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, hunching over a bit and looking away.

 

I softened my glare and tilted my head at him, “Ask away, Nathan. I’m. . . I owe you anyways.” He frowned at that and opened his mouth then shut it again, seeming to try and formulate how to say something.

 

“Okay! So, This may seem a bit far fetched and I don’t even know if you’ll agree to it seeing as I highly doubt you like me all that much and that you probably just tolerate me like everyone in his damn school does but--”

 

“Just slow down and tell me.” I said, making him stop his rambling.

 

“I. . . I would like for you to come to lunch with my father and I this Saturday and pretend to be my boyfriend.” He said and I froze, staring at him with wide eyes and he looked dejected, “Fuck. I knew you wouldn’t want to do this! It’s just I want my dad to understand that I’m not going to marry a girl to make him happy and I know none of my friends will do it seeing as my dad knows all of them and their families and you were pretty much my last chance seeing as my dad had no fucking clue who you are and--”

 

“Nathan!” I interrupted and he stopped, staring at me with eyes filled of pain and rejection, I sighed and stepped up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him, “If you need me to do that, I will!” I said, though as soon as I said it millions of possibilities swam through my head and I tried.not to get my hopes up, even as Nathan gave me possibly the sweetest smile I have ever seen and pulled me into a hug, it was a rough hug, it seemed he had no idea how to hug either as it was quite awkward but I just hugged him back, ignoring how he tensed up at first then leaned into my touch. I pulled away and just gave him a grin before turning and making my way to my room. 

 

“Thank you. . . “ I heard him breath out and I turned back to him and nodded, “I’ll. . . I’ll text you the details later, okay? Have fun with Brooke.” When he said that I swore I could see jealously but I had to be seeing things, there was no way Nathan could ever actually like me. He broke eye contact and went into his room slamming his door shut and I bit my lip, reconsidering the whole Brooke thing but I was a good friend and couldn’t . . . I don’t know anymore.

 

Later on after the test I groaned in frustration as I stepped out of the school, resisting the urge to rip my hair out and Brooke came up behind me, looking at me with a slight smirk and an attitude that I couldn’t help but despise at the moment.

 

“Think you failed?” She asked, seeming to give me a knowing look and I nodded, “Well, Don’t fear too much Graham, I saw her grading your paper and you didn’t miss any on the first page. That’s good, ya?” Brooke looped an arm in my own and began to lead me back towards the girls dorms, she looked back at me and saw my confused look and sighed “You didn’t already forget, did you?” She sounded a bit annoyed and I shook my head, I didn’t forget, I just though it wasn’t going to happen until much, much later. “Good! I actually want to write some notes as we do it if you don’t mind. I want to figure out what I like and how I like it, you understand right?” I nodded once again, this time a bit hesitantly and even a bit weirded out but if that’s what she wanted to do, so be it.

 

Once we got to her room she locked her door then turned to me and awkwardly smiled, patting her legs nervously and looking around, I couldn’t help but feel awkward as well as she began to undress quickly, stumbling a bit around her tights but I Said nothing and bit my lip as she was now completely naked sans her bra and underwear. She cleared her throat and I realized I should probably follow along and do the same. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor next to me and began to unbuckle my jeans until Brooke came up and began to do it for me, smiling at me and kissing my chin gently, unzipping my pants and pulling them down along with my boxers. I kicked off my shoes with my pants and Brooke pulled me down into a kiss, a soft one that slowly became rougher as time went on and I wrapped an arm around her naked waist and she moaned into the kiss, pushing herself up against me and I blushed deeply, hoping my slight pudginess wasn’t off putting to her, seemingly it wasn’t as she reached a hand out and grasped my already half hard cock and gave it a slight squeeze. She handed me a condom and I slid it on quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Once I was done she led me over to the bed and laid down, motioning for me to help her out of her lingerie and I gave a shaky breath and slowly slid her panties off, dropping them to the floor and moving up to start working on her bra, she stopped me and shook her head. I nodded and cleared my throat, looking down at her sex and brought a hand up, beginning to rub at it and she gasped, pushing down instinctively on my fingers and I slowly slid one in, she whined a bit and shut her eyes, biting her lip. I sipped another one in and she shook her head slightly but when I went to take them out she begged for me to keep going and to just fuck her already. I nodded and slid my fingers out of her, positioning myself at her entrance and slowly began to enter her, hearing her cry out in pain when I was only halfway and she urged me to keep going, even when I looked down and saw a small line of blood coming out. I made a bit of a face but said nothing and pushed the rest of the way in, making her gasp and grab onto me as to support herself.

 

“This hurts so much,” She gasped and I nodded, kissing her cheek in comfort and she let out a breath, squeezing her eyes shut and pushed me away, “I can’t. Nope!” She curled up away from me and I sighed, laying a hand on her shoulder, “You probably think I’m such a pussy now.” She scoffed and I shook my head.

 

“Of course not! I know being the girl end of sex is not exactly the best feeling at first.” She gave me a look and I paled, realizing what I said. “W-well, I mean. . . “ 

 

“Have you bottomed?” She asked and I froze, not really sure what to say to that, I can’t tell her yes since that’d be lying but I also can’t tell her that I finger myself a lot at night while thinking of a certain someone. “I. . . .I think I already have my answer” She said slowly and I looked down, “I didn’t realize you were gay. I wouldn’t have asked you to do this if I knew.” 

 

“I’m not gay!” I said quickly and she scoffed, “I’m. . . oh, what was the word, pansexual!” I defended, and Brooke opened her eyes in shock.

 

“Oh? That’s. . . interesting actually. I myself am Demisexual. Didn’t know anyone else around here knew what other sexualities were. . . .” I nodded, looking down at my now limp dick and took off the condom, sliding it off and throwing it away into the trash bin in her room. 

 

“I should get going, Brooke. I’m sorry.” I started to put my clothes on.

 

“Don’t be! I mean, you DID take my virginity. Now I know what to expect when I get my first boyfriend.” She said a bit playfully but also with a bit of a sad tone thrown in there. I gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead gently before leaving her bedroom and making my way back to the boys dorms, frowning a bit and rubbing the back of my neck, hoping I didn’t completely ruin sex for her, I mean, I didn’t mean to hurt her. I chewed on my lip and walked past where Zachary and the other jocks were hanging out, Zachary stood up and put a hand in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

 

“Hey, fucktard.” He said, making me look up and instantly scowl as I saw who it was.

 

“Logan.” I gritted out and the taller boy just smirked and tilted his head as he looked me up and down, leaning back a bit and humming in thought, “What the fuck a-are you looking at?” I said, cursing myself for stuttering right in the middle of it. It only appeared to make Zachary’s smirk widen as he now stood up straight and leaned forward, from how close he was I could be a mischievous glint in his eyes and that worried me, I stepped back but only found myself with my back against another one of the jocks’ chest. I opened my mouth to speak but Zachary just put a finger to my lips, shushing me.

 

“Hey, I just want to get to know you Warren, you are way too hostile. I don’t know how you have any friends.” He said, trying to sound caring and a bit sad, but it only came off as mocking and the other guys around him chuckled.

 

“Back away from the nerd you fucking piles of shit.” I heard and suddenly my vision was red, I freaked out for a bit before realizing it was Nathan’s back and he was beginning to pull me away from the jocks, “Find someone you. own damn size to pick on!” Nathan shouted and Zachary glared a bit at Nathan.

 

“Sorry, Prescott. Didn’t realize the goods were already bought.” He spit out and Nathan looked taken aback before glaring back at the taller male, if looks could kill, Zachary would already be 6 feet under the ground in a coffin. 

 

“These GOODS have no been bought,”He pointed at me as he said this, “And they’re NOT for fucking sale, Riggens!” Nathan said, his fists tightening into fists and I had to put a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to almost instantly calm him and he turned to look at me with a less heated glare.

 

“This. . . .isn’t worth it.” I whispered and Nathan just looked at me with pity and I couldn’t help the feeling of tears beginning to well up in my eyes, “Let’s just go.” I managed out and Nathan nodded, leading me back into the dorms and even into his room which surprised me. 

 

His room was dark, just as I imagined in fact and I couldn’t help but feel thankful for that, having something go right (Even if it IS just an assumption you made right) for once on a crappy day actually made me feel a bit better. Even the masochistic posters hanging didn’t bother me all that much.

 

He didn’t try to talk to me, all he did was lay me on his couch, take his place on the bed up against the headboard and play music. I watched him as he listened, his lips moved subconsciously to the lyrics and seeing his always twitching foot seem to go to the rhythm of the beat. It was nice seeing him begin to calm down, I watched as his eyes dripped closed after a bit and after awhile his breathing slowed and his twitches stopped, leaving him still and calm against the headboard.

 

I wasn’t sure what to do after that. All I could do was get up, wipe away the tears I didn’t realize fell from my eyes, and leave to my own bedroom, not wanting to deal with the world anymore today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else see Deadpool? That was fucking amazing, Ryan Reynolds is amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more chapters :D Yay
> 
> Next will be Max most likely. That or Brooke.


End file.
